


Moonlight

by DemLunzel



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: As a treat im gonna have the ‘Varian and the seven kingdoms’ characters be Varian’s crew, Cap and Cass are trying to take him down, F/M, He’s a rogue steampunk pirate now, The royal guards r there too ig, Varian is mentioned, Zhan Tiri goin cult mode with mind control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemLunzel/pseuds/DemLunzel
Summary: What would’ve happened if Eugene had taken the moonstone instead?What if Varian remained to his evil ways...and Zhan Tiri’s methods were far more sinister?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, New Dream (Tangled RTA)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Moonlight

Rapunzel grunted as a flat rock knocked her back, sliding across the ground

“Blondie Im sorry-!” Eugene gasped out, using those same black rocks to knock back any of the guards trying to capture him

‘Stab them. Stab them all with the black rocks’

“No...” The dark prince whispered to himself, “Im not that man anymore!”

Raps forced herself off the ground, not as hurt as she thought she’d be  
“EUGENE!”

“Blondie please!” He quickly used the rocks to form a small barrier between them  
“I promise....I’ll keep you and everything you love as unharmed as possible”  
Eugene’s voice cracked

Rapunzel felt her throat tighten and tears reach her eyes  
“You don’t have to do this...”

“Rapunzel I just found out that for the last twenty three years my dad was alive the entire time!” He tried to keep himself steady, “I spent the majority of life just trying to survive! Just trying to live! Alone....when this whole time they were out there!”

The princess suddenly fell silent.  
He was alone.  
Like she was

“And they didn’t even c-come looking for me...” Eugene finally broke down, he had no lanterns on his birthday, there were no efforts made to retrieve him or give him to someone caring  
“They tossed me aside-“  
He had formed a barrier surrounding him by now to keep the guards from attacking

“Eugene....” Rapunzel desperately tried to reach through

“That’s why I need to get the sundrop out of you” The dark prince spoke hesitantly

‘Kill her!’

“-Without hurting you” Eugene finished

Zhan Tiri’s rage rang through his mind

“Princess!” Pete ran up to Rapunzel, “Word from the other kingdoms are people are suddenly turning their loyalty to Zhan Tiri!”

“What?!” She turned so fast she could’ve fallen, but a flat rock helped her regain her balance

Stan joined them, “They seem to be under some kind of trace or spell-“

“You think Varian may have been involved? He’s still out there-!” Pete continued in a panic

Rapunzel’s breath hitched, not having felt this stressed since the blizzard  
A noise made her turn and everyone cried out and ran as Eugene tried to make his exit  
“EUGENE!”

No lanterns

No light

For nearly his whole life

“NO!” She cried out desperately, voice growing tired  
Sobs interrupted her cries  
“I’ll find you. I’ll never stop looking for you...my moonlight....”

The dark prince had to force himself not to look back, “If I get rid of you, you’ll leave her and everyone in Corona alone!!!” He grumbled to the demon in his mind

‘Is there a deal you wish to make then?’


End file.
